My Feeling
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Aku harap ini bukan sekedar 'Kebetulan' mind to RnR :D


My Feeling

Pairing: SasukeXHinata

Gendra: Friendship, ditambah sedikit suasana romantisme yang sama sekali gak romantis

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto  
warning: Ooc, typoo, eyd berantakan dan lain sebagainya.

Summary: Ini hanyalah satu dari banyak kejadian yang tidak bisa terlupakan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, dan inilah kisahku.

Oke, sebelumnya gui gui pengen minta maaf kalau seandainya feel untuk fic ini benar-benar gak terasa. Soalnya bingung banget nih, menulis pengalaman pribadi dan menjadikannya sebagai sebuah fic benar-benar bikin perasaan gui gui kacau deh. Beneran soalnya... engg... teman gui gui yang berperan jadi Sasuke disini juga kemungkinan besar bakal ngebaca fic ini. Awww! Bunuh gui gui sekarang, bunuh author gila ini yang udah seenaknya jidatnya, tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuat janji pada si Sasuke jahil! *gantung kaki*

Oke, lanjut aja dah. Selamat membaca! :D

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

_Deg... _

Jantungku seakan-akan dipaksa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, mataku seakan-akan ditarik oleh benda tidak kasat mata agar terus menatap kearahnya, dan kedua kakiku terasa diberi beban berpuluh-puluh kilogram hingga membuatnya tidak bisa lagi melangkah. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini, dan aku juga tidak tahu reaksi apa yang saat ini sedang aku tunjukkan, yang jelas... aku berada dalam suatu ruangan besar yang dipenuhi oleh calon mahasisawa baru dan beberapa orang dosen yang sedang memberikan pengarahan. Aku yang datang terlambat kini berdiri mematung ditengah-tengah semua calon mahasiswa yang sedang duduk dengan teratur.

Dia... aku melihatnya, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

"Hei... kau tidak akan dapat tempat duduk jika terus berdiri disana,"

"Eh?" Panggilan dari Shino, teman yang baru beberapa hari ku kenal membuatku tersadar dan langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari pria tampan yang sedang fokus mendengarkan ceramah Sang dosen.

"_G-gomen_..."

Aku dan Shino duduk bersebelahan di kursi paling belakang. Dan saat itu... kedua mataku tidak pernah berhenti menatap pria tampan yang aku yakin pasti sudah melupakanku.

"Hm... kalau tidak salah namanya, engg... Saru, tidak. Emm... Sasuke?"

Sepanjang berada diruangan tersebut, aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dosen di depan, yang aku perhatikan hanya dirinya yang terlihat tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Pria itu, aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya suatu kebetulan atau memang memang sudah takdir. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan kembali melihatnya. Kebetulan he? Bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Pertanyaan Shino lagi-lagi membuatku harus terjaga dari khayalan indah yang sedang bermain-main dikepalaku.  
"Engg... aku deg-degan, hehehehe..."

"Ee?" Shino mengernyitkan dahinya, petanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataanku.

"M-Maksudku, _ano_... aku tidak pernah berada dalam satu ruangan yang d-dipenuhi oleh b-banyak pria. d-dan juga... a-aku tidak pernah d-duduk s-sendiran diantara s-semua p-pria seperti sekarang ini, jadi rasanya..."  
"Hm..." Shino tersenyum geli dan aku hanya bisa diam tidak berkutik.  
"Jadi, apa ada seseorang yang kau kenal disini?"

_Blush..._

Aku tahu, saat ini wajahku pasti memerah ,sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Shino. Mataku kembali menatap sosok pria yang membelakangiku itu dan mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaanku tersebut.

"Tidak ada," Entah kenapa aku berbohong pada Shino. Aku tahu aku salah karena sudah berbohong seperti ini, tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Dia selalu mengacuhkanku, sama seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu waktu itu... jadi tidak ada alasan untuk aku mengenalnya kan? Uchiha Sasuke, pria dingin dan anak mami itu... aku akan melupakannya.

_Because Of You_

Dua jam terasa begitu singkat, dan sekarang semua anak sudah mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Shino saat aku sedang sibuk merapikan tas.

"I-iya..." Saat aku berdiri, Shino sudah hilang dari pandanganku. Aku berusaha untuk mencari sosok pendiam itu diantara ratusan siswa yang sedang berjalan berdesak-desakan.

_Deg..._

Aku tahu wajahku pasti lagi-lagi memerah, sekarang aku terkurung diantara banyaknya siswa pria yang tidak aku kenal. Mereka ada disamping, depan dan belakangku, membuatku merasa sesak dan mulai merinding ketakutan. Sungguh... aku tidak pernah suka berada diantara banyak pria seperti ini. Aku ingin menangis, aku tidak suka sendirian. Aku ingin segera mencari Shino dan berjalan disampingnya agar aku tidak ketakutan seperti ini.

'_Shino!'_

Aku seperti orang bengong, berjalan seperti orang bodoh, mengikuti langkah siapa saja yang ada didepanku. Dan saat itulah, aku kembali melihatnya, berdiri disampingnya dan berjalan benar-benar dekat dengannya.

_Deg..._

Disaat seperti ini, kenapa harus dia yang kulihat?

"_Ano_..." Entah kenapa mulutku tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, ia tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan suara hingga membuat pria itu sepintas langsung menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"_Et- etto..."_ Aku memang gila, aku bodoh dan aku benar-benar ceroboh. Sekarang aku harus ngomong apa padanya? Kami-_sama_... bisakah Engkau ciptakan lubang besar dibawahku agar aku bisa terjatuh kedalamnya? Aku ingin menghilang saja...

"Hahhh!" Aku menghela nafas. Akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat dimana aku bekerja saat ini.

"Aku duluan ya?" Shino yang akhirnya kutemukan dan mengantarkanku berpamitan.

"Hm... terima kasih Shino-_san_, meski tidak satu kelas... t-tapi, saya harap kita bisa tetap berteman, ya?" Saat pengarahan tadi, memang ada pembagian kelas. Dan sayangnya, aku tidak bisa sekelas dengan Shino. Pria pendiam tapi baik hati yang sudah banyak membantuku.

Setelah Shino pergi, aku masuk ke tempat kerjaku dan bersiap-siap untuk mulai berkerja.

"Hahhh..." Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas, membuat teman sekerjaku langsung menatapku dengan tatapan herannya.

"Gimana Hinata, Lancar" tanya Shizune-_neechan_ dengan antusiasnya. Kupasang wajah sedih dan Shizune-_neechan_ pun langsung tertawa.

"Aku mau menghilang saja, Shizune-_san_..."

Shizune-_san_ dan Karin semakin tertawa keras saat melihat wajah hodoh yang baru saja kutunjukkan pada mereka.

"Apa pria itu juga diterima, Kau bertemu dengannya, Hinata?" Pertanyaan dari Tsunade-_sama_, pemilik toko tempatku bekerja membuatku semakin sedih dan semakin ingin menghilang.

"Emmm..." Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Wah, Kau pasti senang kan?" kata Tsunade-_sama _ terlihat begitu antusias, ia tersenyum dan menatapku dengan tatapan jahilnya. Tidak tahan melihatnya, aku lansung mengalihkan pandanganku pada Shizune-_san_ dan Karin.

"Ceritakan pada kami, Hinata!"

_Gubrak..._

"E-eh?"  
Aku harus menceritakan apa pada mereka, menceritakan tentang betapa bodohnya tingkahku saat melihatnya? _Hell no_! Lebih baik aku jatuh pingsan dari pada harus menceritakan kejadian itu pada mereka.

"Ayo ceritakan, Namanya kalau tidak salah Sasule kan? Cowok baik hati yang sudah menolongmu saat itu. apa dia pacarmu?" pertanyaan yang terlempar dari mulut Karin-_chan_ langsung membuatku _speechless_. Pacar? Sejak kapan mereka bisa berspekulasi seperti itu?

"Namanya Sasuke, _Shizune-san."_  
"Ayolah ceritakan, Aku ingin tahu tentang pacarmu itu Hinata!"

_Blush..._  
wajahku kembali memerah, sejak kapan mereka mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak-tidak tentang pria yang bahkan tidak terlalu ku kenal itu? aku hanya bersamanya selama satu hari dan dengan seenak jidatnya mereka bilang kalau Sasuke itu adalah pacarku? Hah... beginilah nasib kalau hidup jomlo. Aku pasti akan selalu digosipkan dengan pria mana saja yang terlihat dekat dan kenal denganku.

"Wah... Hinata salah tingkah, jadi benar mereka sudah pacaran."

_Blush...  
Blush..._

_Blush..._  
rasanya aku ingin melakban saja mulut kedua temanku itu agar mereka tidak berbicara yang bukan-bukan.

"Shizune-_san,_ itu tidak..."

"Permisi!"

_Deg..._

aku mengenal suara ini.

"Iya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Seorang pelanggan datang, Karinlangsung menyambutnya dengan ramah, sementara itu, aku yang berdiri membelakangi pelanggan tersebut hanya bisa diam terpaku.

Suara ini...

"Hei Hinata, kau layan dia ya?"  
"Eh?" Spontan aku langsung berpaling untuk menyambut pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki toko kami.

_Blush..._

aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku saat ini, yang jelas aku pasti sedang memasang sebuah senyuman dan aku tidak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum. Pelanggan itu terlihat sedikit kaget saat melihatku, apakah itu artinya... Dia masih ingat padaku? Gadis menyebalkan yang sok akrab dengannya pada saat pendaftaran mahasiswa baru. Kami-sama! Sasuke-_kun_...

"Kau..."

"Hm... Sasuke-_kun_, _desho ne_?"  
Bisa kurasakan tiga pasang mata sedang menatapku saat ini. Kami-_sama_... apa ini benar-benar hanya sebuah kebetulan yang terjadi secara berulang-ulang? Ataukah sebuah takdir yang sudah engkau tuliskan untukku?  
apapun itu, yang jelas... setelah ini, saat aku kuliah nanti. Aku pasti akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya.

Tbc or Owari?

Minna! Gui gui minta topeng donk! Gui gui pengen nyembunyiin wajah gui gui. Hehehehehe

Gimana menurut teman-teman, lebay gak? Hohohohohoho kayaknya memang lebay deh. fic ini sedikit meringkas cerita aslinya lo. Dan perasaannya juga diubah. Hag hag hag hag hag salahin teman saya 'Sasuke' yang minta dibuatin fic tentang dirinya ya? :D

Ps: cerita ini cuman diawal-awal aja kok yang bakal ngikutin kisah gui gui, setelahnya nanti cuman imaginasi doank. Gui gui gak mau benar-benar menuliskan kisah gui gui dengan si Sasuke itu. hag hag hag hag  
emmm... ini mau disambung atau cukup sampai disini aja? Hehehehehe kayaknya owari aja deh ya? daripada tambah jelek.

Mind to RnR ^_^

9


End file.
